Typical
by Insufferable Conceit
Summary: Tohru and Kyo finally confess their feelings for each other, but they soon learn that being together isn't as easy as it sounds. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone! This is my first Fruits Basket fic, but right now it's my favorite anime!!  Oh, and before I forget!**

**_Italics=_Thoughts**

**Enjoy!!**

---Chapter One: On the Roof--

Kyou stared up at the sky and sighed. He was on the roof, a place he came to often these days, whenever he needed to do some serious thinking. He was thinking about Tohru. The Tohru that had consumed his and Yuki's thoughts since they had met. The Tohru that he knew, and now he was finally admitting it, loved.

"Kyou, what are you doing up here? It's almost midnight and it's only fifty degrees! You should at least be wearing a jacket! Is something wrong?" Yes, that was Tohru.

"NO! Nothing's wrong! What are you doing up here anyway?" Kyou wasn't good at saying what he felt.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Kyou-kun."

"Yeah? Well, I'm fine!"

"Then come down and get some sleep. We have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to catch a cold, although you are quite cute in cat form."

_Whoa! Wait a minute! Was innocent little Tohru just** flirting?!?** And with me? She must not be well. I'm just the stupid cat, _Kyou thought blushing. "Tohru, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes Kyou-kun! Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just called me cute."

Tohru giggled. "Sorry for being so direct Kyou-kun, but you are cute. Really!"

            Tohru woke up the next morning, not knowing what to expect. How would Kyou act towards her? She knew that most of the time, in situations like this, he would push people away. But, in very rare occasions, he would face whatever it was he had to face. She really hoped that it would be the latter. She put on her uniform, and gazed at the picture of her mother. _Oh mum! What should I do about Kyou-kun? I think that I really like him! I want to become more than friends, but that's not fair to Yuki, or him I guess, if he doesn't like me in that way. Which I doubt he does. Somehow, I can't see Kyou-kun with a girlfriend. I wish you were here mom! You always knew what to say. You were always there for me when I needed you. Now I'm battling those evil teenage hormones, and I need you more than ever. _Tohru sighed, and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

            "Good morning Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun!" Tohru's cherry voice echoed through the kitchen, making everyone smile. Except Kyou. _Why the hell did she say my name last? Damn rat! I bet she likes him better than me! I bet she calls him cute all of the time! I bet she makes out with him in the base! What will I do? _Kyou thought angrily.

            "Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked, looking a little bit red.

            "Yes?"

            "Um, I need you to help me with something after school. Are you free?"

            Kyou turned even redder than Tohru, if that was at all possible, and said, "Uh, yeah….Yeah Tohru, I am."

            "Great. Thank you so much, Kyou-kun!"  
            "Now what is going on _here_?" Shigure had obviously noticed the awkward conversation between Kyou and Tohru, and being the nosy novelist he was, not to mention the adult of the household, he felt it was his duty to get the scoop. Tohru just turned red, while Kyou turned red and started yelling at Shigure.

            "NOTHING! YOU ARE SO PERVERTED, YOU DAMN DOG!"

            "Awww, come on Kyou-kun! You're no fun!"

            "You sound like Momiji."

            "Tell us Kyou! We love barging in on your love life!"

            "I have no love life."

            "Liar!"

            "I never lie." With that, Kyou got up, and stormed out, headed to the roof, no doubt. Tohru got up too, but Yuki, being the evil, girl-like, in-love-with Tohru person he was, tried to stop her. "Tohru wait! I'm of rice."

            "Yuki, there's still rice in your bowl."

            Yuki finished the rice in a hurry. "Now there isn't!"

            Shigure, being aware that Yuki did not want Tohru to leave, chimed in too. "Me too Tohru! I need more rice please!"

            Tohru filled the bowl, and went to check on Kyou.

            Kyou sat on the roof, thinking of ways to murder. _A noose.__ Yes a noose would be good. Or maybe I'll find someone to savagely beat Shigure, and then run him over with a steamroller, attach him to an anvil, and then lower him slowly into a pool of acid and nails. And my English teacher said I wasn't creative! _He heard a rustling sound, and then someone climbing up the ladders.

            "Kyou, are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine. It's no big deal."

            "You know, you always tell me to say what I feel."

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Well, right now, I feel that you should tell me why you got so mad at breakfast, so I can make you feel better."

            "Promise you won't laugh?"

            "Of course."

            "Okay, well maybe I just didn't want Shigure to know that there was a budding romance. Or at least that I want there to be one."

            _Oh my! Kyou **likes **me! It all makes sense now. But what do I say? I think I like Kyou too, but should I tell him? Oh mum! What do I do? I still need you! _Thru blushed and then swallowed. "Its okay, Kyou-kun! I want it to be like that too."

            "Really? I mean, I'm the cat and all."

            "You know that I've always liked the cat best!"

            "I...love you Tohru."

            Tohru smiled. "I love you too Kyou-kun!"

            The next morning, Tohru was once again, nervous. _I hope he isn't in a bad mood. I really hop he isn't in a bad mood. _She was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Tohru sighed happily, and started humming. _I wonder if this means that Kyou-kun is my boy friend. That would certainly be nice! I think I hear someone getting up. I don't think it's Kyou; he's usually out training at this hour. Maybe it's Yuki. If it is, I suppose that I should tell him about me and Kyou. I better get started on breakfast!_

__

Kyou sat in bed, thinking. _I hope she isn't embarrassed to see me. What if she starts to like that damn rat? Hmm. I wonder if this means that she's my girlfriend. Hehe, that'll make rat-boy livid! Not that I care though. I only care about MY Tohru. Wow. That sounds different. My Tohru, my Tohru! Hahaha, I have a girlfriend. I think. I hope. Wow. That smells good. I bet that Tohru's making breakfast. It's a good thing that I've finished my training._ He threw on his uniform, brushed his unruly orange hair, and looked himself over in the mirror.  Kyou sprayed some cologne on, and laughed at himself. _Wow. I'm so pathetic. I'm wearing cologne to impress a girl. I never thought the day would come. Now, to breakfast!_

            Tohru served breakfast, humming happily. She smiled widely when Yuki and Shigure thanked her, and she smiled when Kyou said nothing. _What is going on here? _Yuki thought._ Tohru is usually in a good mood, but not in this good a mood. Maybe Kyou's started to leave her alone. That would be enough to make anyone happy. Maybe I'll ask her out. I like Tohru-chan, and it'll make cat-boy livid. Not that I care though. Well, yeah I do. I don't want that stupid cat to be happy, and if it takes using Tohru to do it, I will._

__

Shigure Sohma knew that when Kyou didn't pick a fight with Yuki or complain about the leeks that Tohru served for breakfast, something was up. Tohru was overly happy, and Yuki had an unusually intense smirk on his face. The Sohma novelist was knocked out of his once perverted daydream, when the phone rang.

            "Sohma Residence."

            "Is this Shigure Sohma?"

            "Yep, that's me!"

            "And is it true that you are the guardian of Kyou Sohma, Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda?"

            "Yep!"

            "Then we need you come to the school right away. We have a little bit of a problem."

END: CHAPTER ONE

**Okay, how was that? I know they were a little out of character, with Tohru calling Kyou cute and all, but oh well. And I kinda liked making Yuki evil. If you can't already tell, I'm not a big Yuki fan. Well, be good and review, and I'll update soon! Peace out!**


	2. Fight

HI! What's up? Sorry that took so long, but I've been Away. Anyway! I've updated! Aren't you proud! And to Darkness Sweetheart2000, I want my cookie!! :P I'm going to stop stalling now. Here's chapter two:

**Chapter Two: Fight**

            Yuki and Tohru were sitting at the table while Kyou so kindly got their lunch. Tohru was still smiling and now waving as Hana and Uo waved back from the lunch line.

            "Tohru, you're awfully cheerful today." Yuki commented.

            "Well, it's a beautiful day, and as they say, you don't need a reason to be happy!" _How can I tell him that I'm going out with Kyou-kun?_

"YUUUUKI-KUUUUN!" A crowd of Yuki-fans appeared, with love and passion written in their gaze. Tohru wrinkled her nose, and went to help Kyou, who was struggling to carry three bowls of soup.

            "Tohru, HELP!" Tohru spun around to see and admiring fan inching closer to Yuki."

            "Kyou, I'll be right back." Tohru ran to Ayaki, the fan, and grabbed her arm. "Ayaki," Tohru cooed, "Heeeey! Remember, you promised we would work on our Home Ec project!" She hated to lie.

            "Uh, NO! Why would I hang out with trash like _you_?" Ayaki looked so convincing, giving poor Tohru a taunting glare, and continuing to insult her. Tohru's face reddened with anger. She was mad. It was probably the most mad she had ever been. She reached her slim hand up and smacked Ayaki as hard as she could. Ayaki stumbled back, and then regained her composure.

            "How DARE you, you little bitch? First you steal Yuki away from us, and then you SLAP me! I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson!" Ayaki's hand curled into a fist, and gave Tohru a black eye. Uo, who had been watching the whole time, was simply shocked to see Tohru get into a fight. Uo grabbed her good ole' pole, and lunged towards Ayaki, as Hana and Yuki went to help Tohru. She stole a quick glance at Kyou, who was also moving towards Ayaki. Uo chuckled to herself. _He really shouldn't be hitting a girl, but I don't give a shit, I'm sure he doesn't, and Ayaki is a bitch! _Uo had landed a couple of good hits on Ayaki, and so had Kyou, when a teacher stepped in.

            "WHAT is going one here?"

            "That Honda girl was fighting!" one of the fan club girls spoke up.

            "Now now, you're going to have to come up with something better than that!" The teacher shook his head in disgust.

            "It's true. I was fighting." Tohru looked down, her eyes filled with tears.

            "Me too," Yuki, Kyou, Uo, and Hana chimed in.

            "Anyone else?" The teacher asked. Everyone looked expectantly and Ayaki, and the teacher followed their gazes. "Ayaki, why don't you cone with me too?" Ayaki scowled, and followed the guilty party. The teacher escorted them to the principal's office, sat them in chairs, then left. The principal cam out, and looked at them.

            "What happened? How about…..you, Kyou?"

            "Okay, whatever. So, I was getting lunches, and Yuki and Tohru were sitting together. I was walking to the table, and Tohru came to help me. Ayaki was bothering Yuki, and Yuki asked Tohru to help him. Tohru told Ayaki that they needed to work on a project. Ayaki called Tohru trash, Tohru slapped Ayaki, Ayaki punched Tohru. Tohru fell, and Yuki and Hana went to help her. Uo and I hit Ayaki a couple of times, and then the teacher came.

            "Well, I must say I am disappointed with my best students. I guess I'll have to suspend you. Ayaki, you're suspended for today, tomorrow, and the next day for bothering other students, name calling, and fighting. Tohru, you're suspended today and tomorrow for slapping Ayaki. Kyou, you're suspended today and tomorrow for hitting a girl. Uo, today and tomorrow for using a weapon. Hana, today, for being caught in the middle, and Yuki, for being the cause of the fight."

            "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" everyone, even Ayaki, yelled when they heard Yuki's punishment.

            "TOO BAD! I'm the principal and what I say goes. And right now I say that Kyou, you take Tohru to get some ice. I'll be calling your parents right now." The Principal left, and Kyou helped Tohru to the nurse's office.

            "Oh honey what happened?" The nurse asked in a sympathetic voice, while getting up to inspect Tohru's eye. Kyou explained the whole story, and when he was done, she shook her head. "You really shouldn't have been suspended. When I was your age, I got suspended so many times for getting in fights like those. Don't let that girl push you around!" The nurse pressed a bag of ice into Tohru's hand. "You're all set."

            After Tohru had returned from the nurse's office, and Ayaki had gone home, Shigure came in. "Why are all of you in here?" Shigure said cheerily.

            "We're suspended," came five glum replies.

            "Hana and Uo, I'll drive you home so you can explain."

            The troublemakers and Shigure went out to the car, and as soon as they were all in, Shigure began pestering them excitedly. "What happened, what happened?" Everyone looked at Kyou, who sighed.

            "Why me?"

            "You did such a good of explaining last time."  
            "Fine. I was getting lunches, and Yuki and Tohru were sitting together. I was walking to the table, and Tohru got up to help me. Ayaki was bothering Yuki, and he asked Tohru to help him. Tohru told Ayaki that they needed to work on a project. Ayaki called Tohru trash, Tohru slapped Ayaki, Ayaki punched Tohru. Tohru fell, and Yuki and Hana went to help her. Uo and I hit Ayaki a couple of times, and the teacher came."

            "Wow, I'm so proud of you Tohru!" Shigure beamed at her.

            "Yeah, so are we!" Yuki, Kyou, Uo, and Hana said enthusiastically.

            Tohru just blushed.

END CHAPTER TWO

**Okay, sorry that was so short. I know that Tohru would never ever get in a fight, but I wanted her to get angry. Lol. Now be good and review, and I will reward you with another chapter.**


	3. Doing the Time

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long! You can hit me if ya want. I'd prefer you didn't though, as it's kinda painful. Thank you to my faithful reviewers, who say nice things even when the story sucks. I must say, Fruits Basket reviewers are sooo nice! Anyway, I hope you like the next chappie!**

CHAPTER THREE: DOING THE TIME

Yuki didn't like being suspended. But, it at least gave him a half of a day of free time. _Maybe this will do me dome good. Maybe the Fan Club girls will stop liking me. Maybe they'll stop stalking me! Maybe they'll forget that the Prince Yuki Fan Club ever existed. Maybe they'll forget I exist! I'm getting my hopes too high again. I've got to stop that. I wonder what will happen if I ask Tohru out. Why am I thinking about girls all of a sudden? Oh no! I'm turning into some freaky girl-chasing pervert like Shigure! What'll I do? What'll I do? I know! I'll go to my secret base. I'm so creative! Go Yuki, go Yuki! Besides, Tohru said she needed leeks for dinner tonight. Maybe the strawberries are ready! Ugh. Once again, getting my hopes up. _Yuki stopped thinking, and went outsides! _Yes! The leeks are ready! Tohru will be so happy! Yes, Tohru…_Yuki looked up at the sky and started to get all dreamy-eyed. He sat down under a tree, munching on a leek, and thinking of his dear sweet Tohru.

Hana was sitting across the table from Uo, concentrating on her poker hand. _If only I get the card I need! Then, for the second time, I'll have a royal straight flush!_ She drew a card._ Yes! The jack of diamond! I have made history. _"Okay, you first."

            "Uh, four of a kind," Uo said, revealing four nines with a smirk.

            "Wow, you're good. Here I go!" Hana placed her winning hand on the table, and smirked back at Uo.

"Here Tohru. Drink this. And put this on your eye." Kyou sat on the end of Tohru's bed, placing a cup of tea next to her, and pressing a fresh ice pack to her eye.

            "Thank-you Kyou-kun! You're so kind to me…." Tohru hadn't finished her sentence when she started to nod off. Kyou stared at her for a long moment, and again wondered what it would be like to hold her. _This is so unfair. I ask her out, and then she gets hurt because of Yuki. I should give him a piece of my mind! But that would be letting them win. No. I need to keep my cool. If not for myself, then for her. Who knows? Maybe this will turn out for the best. Maybe the Fan Club girls will stop liking Yuki. No that's bad. It would make that damn rat happy, something I certainly do not want to do. Or maybe going out with her will make them lay off. I love her so mush! I know that she says she loves me, but does she really mean it? She's always so sincere, but then, you never see her hurting anyone, do you? Shit, this has me all sentimental. Stupid girls._

__

Instant Message to VicePrez333:

Yukifangirl: I can't believe that bitch Tohru Honda, Maiya!

VicePrez333: I know Ayaki! How dare she slap you? And now you're the one who's suspended! I don't even think she's with Yuki. I heard Electric Wave Girl and the Yankee thug with the pole talking about her, and how cute it would be if she was with Anger Management.

Yukifangirl: Really? She's going for Kyou too? She's a player and a bitch!

VicePrez333: And to think that she LIVES with the Prince!

Yukifangirl: Ya, I know! I bet she sleeps with Yuki one night, and then Kyou the next!

VicePrez333: Sorry Yaki, but I've gotta go. See ya in a couple of days!

VicePrez333 is no longer online

Yukifangirl is no longer online

"Kyou, wake up!" Tohru poked his ribs, and he jumped.

            "Wha? Tohru, why are you here? You don't belong in a club!"

            Tohru giggled as Kyou slowly began to realize, that unfortunately he was in his room, not in a club with his girlfriend. "Have and interesting dreams Kyou-kun?" Tohru grinned, and Kyou scowled at her, only to grab his hand and squeeze it.

            "Ha! Not that I'd tell you about!"

            "Kyou-kun, will you help me make breakfast?"

            "I don't wanna!"

            "You sound like Momiji, and if you do, I'll give you something milk-flavored. Not leeks."

            Kyou wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Milk-flavored leeks. But it's a deal." He squeezed Tohru's hand, and they walked downstairs.

"Have a good day at school, Yuki-kun!"

            "Thank you Tohru. I will."

            "Yeah, but what's poor, pretty Yuki gonna do without Tohru to protect him from the Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Kyou smirked, and then turned to Tohru. "While we're at home, why don't we go tell Ayaki off?"

            "Oh Kyou! I could never do that! I'm sure that Ayaki is a sweet person! She was just…" Tohru paused, searching for the right word.

            Kyou took advantage of her silence, and started yelling. "JUST WHAT? JUST FEELING A LITTLE UNDER THE WEATHER? SO UNDER THE WEATHER THAT SHE HAD TO PICK A FIGHT WITH YOU? TOHRU, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE SAYING THIS, BUT AYAKI HATES YOU! SHE WILL AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF. AND YUKI, SHIGURE, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF YOU LEAVING!"

            "Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but Kyou's right. Well, I'm off!"

            "Good-bye Yuki-kun!"

            "I have to go too! I'm meeting my editor for breakfast. Have _fun_ you two!"

            "YOU'RE SO PERVERTED, YOU DAMN DOG!"

            "Good-bye! Have fun although, I'm sure you will!" With that, Shigure hopped up, and strolled out the door.

            "Kyou-kun, its okay! He was just teasing! Now what shall we do?" Tohru grabbed Kyou's arm and smiled.

            "I don't know.'

            "Why don't we walk downtown? We can hang out, and then we can eat lunch."

            "But the food will be bad."

            "You can't have good food all of the time."

            "I've gotta change!" Kyou grinned and jumped up.

            "Be ready in fifteen minutes!"

            "Yeah yeah, whatever." Kyou flew up the stairs, but as he was leaving, he thought he heard Tohru say, "Didn't Shigure already eat breakfast?"

"Ayaki! Where the hell are you going? You're suspended!"

            "I'm going downtown mom. I've got to get some new clothes."

            "I just got you some new clothes! Why the hell do you need more?"

            "Remember that guy I told you about, Yuki Sohma?"

            "The guy that looks like a girl, who got you suspended??"

"Yeah, well now he hates me, because I punched the girl I think he likes."

"So what does this have to do with new clothes? Look Ayaki, I cannot afford to keep buying you new clothes! We're never gonna get a new apartment this way! This will be the last time for a while, okay?"

"Thanks mom. I really, really, like Yuki! And  Tohru Honda always seems to get in the way. She lives with him! Him and Kyou, the other popular guy. She's always hanging around them. It's so annoying!"

"Wait a minute, she live with them? That's not right!"

"Yes! She acts so chummy with them!"

"Well you go get yourself some clothes. Maybe it'll get you a man."

"You're the greatest mom!"

"Arisa Uotani, get back here! You're suspended!"

            "Awww mom, come on! I've been suspended before!"

            "Just where were you going?"

            "Ah, downtown. Looking for a new welding torch."

            "Well, okay, just stay out of trouble!"

            "Okay mom, whatever you say!"

END CHAPTER THREE

**Hi people! What didja think? No, don't tell me here, go review. Now! For all of you that reviewed last time! Uh……TOOTSIE ROLLS!  I love Tootsie Rolls?hands Tootsie Rolls Don't you just love Tootsie Rolls? Well, peace out!**


	4. Downtown

**Hihi! Sorry that took so long. Feel free to insult me! But remember, I am rubber; you are glue, what bounces off of me, sticks to you. Lol. Anyway, how are you guys doing? Yesterday, some hyper boys that I know actually finished singing "99 Bottles of beer on the wall." Amazing, no? Now, on with the chapter!**

CHAPTER FOUR: DOWNTOWN

"Ohh, Kyou-kun! Isn't this so cuuuuuuute?" The object in question was a little cat figurine, holding am onigiri.

"Do you want it?" The truth was, Kyou like it too, the way it symbolized him and Tohru.

"Ohh, Kyou-kun, you don't have to!"

"It's cute. Sort of. I'll get one for you, one for me. How's that?"

"Well, okay. This is fun!"

"What's fun?"

"Spending time with my boyfriend."

Kyou blushed at her choice of words, stared at her for a second, and then pulled Tohru into another store.

"Kyou, what's this?"

"The candy store."

"Why are we at the candy store, Kyou-kun?"

"You said that is I helped you make breakfast, you'd buy me something milk flavored."

"Oh, that. Well, hurry up. We need to get some lunch, and it's cold."

"Yes, Tohru, of course it's cold. It's November. Hmmm…What could I get?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Excuse me, do you have this skirt in red?"

"No miss, I'm terribly sorry."

"Could you check again?" Ayaki was in a little store, trying on clothes, and the saleslady was wearing her patience thin.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any in red."

"Well, then order one for me!" Ayaki said, in a less-than-friendly voice.

"Uh…okay…of course miss." The saleslady walked over to the phone, and started punching in some numbers. She came back a minute later, with a nervous look on her face. "Miss, I'm really very sorry, but that skirt does not come in red. If you would like, I can show you some of our other red skirts."

"WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF THE CUSTOMER ALWAYS BEING RIGHT? I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE MANAGER!"

"Report what to the manager?" A thin man with a bored look on his face popped his head into the room.

"THIS SALESLADY WON'T GET MY A SKIRT I ASKED FOR!"

"It doesn't come in red!"

"I'm sorry miss, but she's right. But, if you find another skirt that you like, I'll give you a fifty percent discount for your trouble."

Ayaki sniffed. "Well, okay.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

 "I am calling the manager!" Arisa Uotani was in a rage. "You said that you reserved that welding torch for me!"

"I'm sorry miss, but someone else made a more generous offer!"

"Well then, give me my deposit back!"

"I am afraid we cannot do that!"

"MANAGER!"

"Yes, miss, how can I help you?"

"I came here a couple of days ago and special ordered a welding torch. I put down a deposit and everything. But, when I came back today, your salesperson had sold it to someone else. And now, he won't give me my deposit back!"

"How come you aren't in school, if I may be sold bold as to ask, miss?"

"I was suspended."

"For what?"

"Fighting. Look, can I just have a welding torch, or my deposit?"

"I am terribly sorry for causing you any trouble. I'll tell you what. If you leave your deposit here, we'll find you a welding torch, free of charge."

"Thank you very much." Victory was sweet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

 "So Tohru, what do you want to eat?"

"Ohh, I don't know Kyou-kun. Why don't you choose?"

"Uhh, okay, how about here?" Kyou pointed to a little Mexican restaurant, and steered Tohru inside.

"Welcome to La Frontera, how many in your party?" A server who had appeared out of nowhere said.

"Uhh, two." Kyou didn't know why they asked, any fool with eyes could see that there were two people.  
            "Do you have a reservation?"

"No."

"Right this way." The server led Kyou and Tohru to a table, and gave them each a menu. "A waitress will be here right away," she said, and then fled.

"Soooo…Are you having fun Tohru?"

"Oh yes Kyou-kun, it's fun to have a break from normal life sometimes," Tohru said, a bit breathlessly.

"This _could _be normal," Kyou said, and immediately blushed. Tohru gave him a questioning look. "I uh…er… just…think we should…go out more," he stammered, blushing even redder. Tohru laughed.

"It's only our first ate, Kyou-kun. Be patient."

A waitress approached them, and cleared her throat. "Can I get you something to drink?" Kyou glanced quickly down at the menu. "Milk, please." She scribbled something down on her little notebook, another thing that annoyed Kyou, because it really wasn't that hard to remember two drinks. "And for you, miss?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke please." The waitress walked away and Tohru turned to Kyou. "You had to get milk."

Kyou grinned. "What can I say? I'm the cat!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

 "How many in your party?"

"Just one." Ayaki had walked into La Frontera to get some lunch. She had some money left over, and figured that her mother was not expecting any change back.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Er, no…"

"Right this way." The server led Ayaki to her table, and gave her a menu. "A waitress will be right here."

Ayaki already knew what she wanted, so she started looking around the restaurant. Most of the guests were business people, but one table caught her eye. _Kyou and Tohru! Why are they here? Maybe Maiya was right. Maybe they are going out. Or maybe they're here because they have nothing better to do. But then why are they holding hands. _Ayaki watched them for a minute more, taking in every time that either of them did something remotely romantic. A waitress came out of nowhere, interrupting her thoughts by clearing her throat at an extremely loud volume.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_All of that complaining made me hungry! Good thing I made reservations at La Frontera yesterday._ Uo was walking down the street, feeling smug about her victory over that degrading male salesperson. _Stupid men. They think they own the world._

"How many in your party?" The server asked her.

"Just one….I think."

The server gave her a strange look, and then continued on. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. I do."

"Can I have your last name please?"

"Yes, you are physically able to have my last name."

The server sighed. "What is your last name?"

"Well, since you asked, it's Uotani."

"Right this way."

Uo looked at the menu and decided what she wanted. She got bored easily, so she resorted to looking at other guests. She looked mostly at boring business people talking on their cell phones, taking a bite, and then talking on their cell phones more, chewing at the same time. She also saw a couple of mothers with toddlers, but looked particularly at one thing. Seated at a table by herself, was none other than Ayaki. She seemed to be staring at something. Uo looked in the same direction, and gasped, as she saw Kyou and Tohru sitting at a table holding hands. _Well, I'll be. I guess Hana and I were right. It looks so natural though, like they were meant to be together. And I thought old Orangey didn't have an ounce of emotion. Must be like, the Apocalypse. Now they're suspended over Yuki. I mean Yuki's great, don't get me wrong, but it seems a little unfair. But- _Uo was cut off as a waitress approached her, and cleared her throat.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Kyou-kun, this is wonderful!"

"Yeah, you are." Kyou had a dreamy look in his eyes, a look that Tohru rarely saw.

"You're so sweet, Kyou-kun!"

Kyou blushed, and then his eyes widened. "Um, Tohru, um Ayaki is in this restaurant."

"WHAT? We need to leave. Now."

"Ok, as soon as the wait-" Kyou stopped speaking as Tohru's eyes widened.

"Er, Kyou?"

"Yeah?"

"Uo is here too."

"WAITER! We need the check. Right away."

"Of course, sir."

Kyou and Tohru stopped showing any dating-type affection, and were both blushing bright red until the check came.

"Thank you for visiting La Frontera."  
            "Kyou shoved some money on the table, and he and Tohru left as quickly as they could.

"Kyou, what do we do now?"

"We get home as quickly as we can, and then go from there."

"Sounds good to me."

END CHAPTER FOUR

**Hello again. Please tell me if that totally sucked, and what I can do to make it better. Or if there's any crazy chance that you liked it, please tell me so. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and those of you who just put up with me. Peace out.**


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Hello again. I've been on vacation, so I haven't been able to type this up. I went to New York, to visit my cousin, so I would like to take this time to dedicate this chapter to anyone that lives in New York City. Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Five: Hot Chocolate

"Oh. My. God. Ayaki, what are you doing here?" Uo was surprised to see Kyou and Tohru, but the chances of seeing Ayaki in the very same restaurant at the very same time were slim to none.

"Uh, duh, _Arisa_, I was eating lunch. But, if we can put our, er, differences aside for a moment, I would like to ask you something."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Why was Tohru with _Kyou?_ I thought that she was with Yuki!"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me or Hanajima. But I don't think she ever liked Yuki."

"Really? Now I feel terrible for fighting with her! What can I do to make it up?"

"Apologize. That gets you pretty far with Tohru."

"Thanks…Uo." _I've got you wrapped around my little finger. Yes, thank you very much, Miss Arisa Uotani._

_:D :P :D_

"Kyou-kun! The hot chocolate is ready!" Tohru was cheerily preparing hot chocolate, while Kyou got the movie that they were going to watch ready.

"Thanks Tohru. The movie's ready, too." The pair sat on the couch getting as close as they could without Kyou transforming.

"I should get suspended more often." Tohru grinned and looked up at Kyou.

"WHAT?!? Is perfect little Tohru _looking _for trouble?" Kyou said in disbelief.

"No, Kyou-kun!" I just like spending time with you." Kyou smiled at Tohru, and then they both concentrated on the movie, as the previews had just ended. After a while Kyou stopped paying attention, because it was a chick flick, and he secretly despised chick flicks. But, at the end of the movie, there was a kissing scene. Kyou squeezed Tohru's hand, and she looked at him. He moved closer to her, and pressed his lips up against hers. They were so wrapped up in their kiss; they didn't notice Shigure walk in.

"So this is what young looks like," Shigure remarked, his hands covering the perverted grin on his face for protection.

"SHIGURE, YOU PERVERT, YOU HAD BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE, ESPECIALLY YUKI!" Kyou would die if that damn rat found out he was dating Tohru.

"Oh no Kyou, of course I won't tell!"

"There's a catch coming up, isn't there?"

"Of course there's a catch! I love blackmailing people almost as much as I love high school girls!"

"Well, get on with it than."

"I want you to have leeks for dinner."

"Shigure! Come on!"

"Oh! I think I hear Yuki coming!"

"Okay, okay, I'll eat the leeks!"

"I knew you'd feel that way." With that Shigure walked out of the room, grinning evilly.

:D :P :D

"How was school Yuki-kun?" Tohru smiled at him, and put some food at his place. _Damn rat,_ thought Kyou, glaring.

"Pretty good. I had a student council meeting. By the way, Hanajima said for you to call her." Yuki smiled at Tohru, in that creepy, stalker-like, smile that he reserved for her.

"Thank you Yuki. Now, do you want seconds?"

Yuki shook his head, and smiled again.

_Damn that rat. Where does that bastard get off flirting with my girlfriend? Oh yeah, he doesn't know that she's my girlfriend. Hehe. Almost lost it there. Guess I'll have to set that damn rat straight._

_ "_Kyou, Shigure, seconds?"

"Of _leeks?_ No way! I'm outta here," Kyou said with disgust, feeling rather proud that he had hidden the fact that Tohru was his girlfriend so well.

"No thank you Tohru," Shigure said.

:D :P :D

"Ayaki, come make dinner! I have to work soon!"

"Okay Mum, I'll be down in a minute." Ayaki hopped off of her bed, and skipped down the stairs. _Hmm. What shall I make? Spaghetti O's? No. Ravioli? No. I know! Macaroni and cheese! _She hummed as the water boiled, happy because Tohru wasn't with Yuki. _That's right I have to call her!_ She added the noodles to the pot, and found the cordless phone. She dialed Tohru's number, and a cheerful male voice answered.

"Hello, Shigure Sohma speaking."

_Wow, there are more Sohmas?!? _"Uh, hi, is Tohru available?"

"Why, yes just a moment please." There was a pause, then Ayaki heard Shigure yell for Tohru. _I'm beginning to have my doubts about the Sohma family, especially if there's more like that Shigure guy._ Then, there was a thud, and Shigure asking the causer of the thud if they were okay. _She probably tripped again._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tohru? This is Ayaki, from school. I wanted to apologize, I mean since you're not with Yuki or anything."

"No, I'm not. Actually, I was wondering if you wouldn't tell anyone about Kyou and me. We really don't want anyone to know."  
"Oh suuuuure, Tohru! Well, I've got to go make dinner. See you soon."

"Bye Ayaki!"

_Well, that was easier than I thought. Little miss Tohru actually thinks that I like her. What a laugh. As much as I hate manipulating people, that was pretty fun._

_:D :P :D_

"Hey, Honda-san! Want to come to the base with me? The strawberries are ready!" _This is it. Tonight, I'm going to ask Tohru out._

"Uh, sure Yuki!"

"So Honda-san, did you enjoy your day off?"

"Oh yes, Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun and I went downtown, and we had lunch, and we saw Uo-chan, and Ayaki. And Ayaki and I are friends now."

"That's great. You know, I've been thinking. We've become good friends, right Tohru?"

"Yes Yuki-kun!"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to become more than good friends."

Tohru blushed. _Oh no, oh no! What will I say? I like Yuki, but I like like Kyou! _"Uh, sorry Yuki-kun, but I'm already going out with Kyou."

Yuki's face filled with shock, anger, hurt, and pure jealousy, but he managed to keep his composure. "R-really? W-hen did th-that happen?"

"Uh, two about two days ago. I'm sorry Yuki." Tohru got up and walked quickly out of the garden. Yuki stayed there, and squashed every strawberry in his reach.

END, CHAPTER FIVE.

**Okay, I know that was a bit short, but I had more, but I changed things around a little, and the part I originally had didn't really fit. Thankies to everyone who reviewed. This story won't be too much longer, only a couple of chapters. Sorry. If anyone has ideas for a new fic, you're welcome to enlighten me. Peace out.**


	6. Friend or Foe?

**Hi. What's up? How are you? I'm good. I've been really bored. So, I'll entertain myself but putting up this chapter. Knock yourselves out.**

CHAPTER SIX: FRIEND OR FOE?

"Tohru, wake up already?" Tohru smiled. She was used to this by now, as Kyou usually woke up before her. "No. I don't wanna!"

"We have school, Tohru."

"So? I want to sleep."

"You're certainly cheerful in the morning," Kyou said sarcastically, noticing the sudden change in his usually perky girlfriend. "Up and at em. Now. Besides, Shigure is complaining about being hungry."

"Oh. Okay then, I'll go make breakfast."

"There. Now you're acting normal."

:D :P :D

"Good Morning Yuki!" Tohru said, trying to sound warm and cheerful.

_How can she act like nothing's happened, like she didn't just turn me down for that stupid cat? _Yuki glared at Kyou and sighed. "Good morning Tohru."

"Good morning Shigure." Tohru used the same cheerful voice.

_How can she act like nothing's happened, like I didn't just see her and Kyou kissing yesterday? _Shigure look carefully at Kyou, then Yuki, and then finally back at Tohru, and sighed. "Good morning Tohru."

"Good morning Kyou." Even for Kyou, Tohru didn't change her tone.

_How can she act like nothing's happened, like we didn't spend five downtown together, and then come home to start making out? _Kyou looked around the table, to discover Yuki glaring at him, like he wanted to put him in more pain than he usually did, Shigure grinning pervertedly, and stifling a giggle, and Tohru, just…well being Tohru. "Good morning Tohru."

:D :P :D

"TOHRU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN THE LONGEST TIME! CAN I GIVE YOU A HUG?!?" A person unknown to Tohru rushed at her, and there was a poof of smoke, a bunny in her arms, and a girl's high school uniform in a pile on the floor.

"Uh, hi, Momiji. How are you doing?"

"I'm doi-"Momiji was cut off as Kyou came in.

"We heard yelling, and then The Poof. Is Momiji here?" Kyou looked annoyed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Never mind."

All of a sudden, there was another poof, and Momiji was standing in the middle of the room.

"EEEK!" Tohru blushed, and then turned away to see none other than Hatsuharu Sohma come in the room.

"'Sup? Uh, Momiji ran away, and then I heard The Poof."

"Take him back!" Kyou said, looking very annoyed that he had had more than his daily recommendation of Sohmas.

"Tohru, I wanna go to your class!" Momiji said.

"Er, I don't know Momiji."

"Let me help you make up your mind then. NO!" Kyou looked about ready to burst.

"Kyou may I talk to you for a moment?" Tohru said, giving him a Look.

"Er…sure?"

"He really wants to go Kyou."

"I hate it."

"If you let him come, I'll make fish for dinner."

"Bribery. How low. The sad thing is that it works. Fine, Momiji can come with us."

Tohru flashed him a big smirk, and dragged him back to the mess of Sohmas standing in the hall.

"I'm coming too. Someone has too look after him," Haru said absentmindedly.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"What are you complaining about now, you stupid cat?" Enter Yuki.

"The brat and Haru are coming to class with us."

"Waaaah! Kyou's being mean!"

"It's okay Momiji, Kyou has social issues. He can't help it." Yuki smiled oh so sweetly before continuing, "Where's Haru?"

"Right here," said cow replied, apparently having come back from getting a drink.

"So you're coming with us then?"

"Yes, love. I wanted to spend the day with you."

Yuki shuddered. "Er, are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Of course!"

"Well, let's go then."

:D :P :D

"Hey, Tohru! Who're these kids?" Ayaki walked up to Tohru, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh hey, Ayaki! Uh, this is Momiji," Tohru said pointing to the bunny.

"Ohhh, he's adorable!"

"And this is Hatsuharu."

"I prefer Haru."

"Wow! You're cute too! How old are you?"

"Momiji and I are first years."

"Wow! I can't believe I haven't seen you around before!"

_My god! Ayaki is such a flirt! Wait, no! That's a terrible thing to say about someone, _Tohru thought, with a pained expression. Kyou, who had been watching her intently, noticed the mood swing. "OW! I just got stung by a bee!"

"Oh no, Kyou-kun! We should go see the nurse!'"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"No, Kyou come with me!" And so, Tohru and Kyou set off for the nurse's office. When they were a safe distance away, Kyou confronted her.

"What's wrong? You were about to cry!"

"Kyou! What about your bee sting?"

"There was no bee sting."

Tohru giggled. "You're a good actor Kyou-kun."

"Tohru, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! It's just that when Ayaki was talking to Haru, in my mind, I was calling her a flirt."

'Tohru, Ayaki is a flirt." _If she cries about calling someone a flirt, then she's gotta be the most selfless person for fifty miles. _Kyou smiled at the thought.

"What's so funny Kyou-kun?"

"Nothing…nothing."

:D :P :D

Meanwhile….

"I bet Tohru and Kyou are making out somewhere." Ayaki smirked and hopped off the picnic table that she had been sitting on. Yuki immediately frowned. _Oh no! The Prince likes Honda! Maybe I should comfort him! _"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all," Yuki said, looking down at his feet. _Maybe if I ask Ayaki out, Tohru will be jealous._ "Actually Ayaki, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Wait! Kyou and Tohru are going out?" Momiji and Haru said at the same time. A little slow there, aren't they?

"Yeah. Yeah they are."

:D :P :D

"Hey Tohru, wait up!" Ayaki was running towards her, waving. Kyou frowned. _There's something about strange about her. She hit Tohru, and now she's all buddy-buddy with her._

"Say Tohru, do you want to come on a double-date with me? Since you're with Kyou and all?" Ayaki said, drawing Tohru away from Kyou.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Friday night."

"Great. But who are you going with?"

"Yuki! He asked me out today!"

A shock ran through Tohru's body. _Why did Yuki ask Ayaki out? He's told me himself how much he hates her! _Kyou, who had been watching Tohru protectively from a distance, walked over when Tohru stopped smiling. "What's going on?" Tohru smiled again and said, "We're going on a double date with Ayaki and Yuki."

END: CHAPTER SIX

**Sorry, not much going on in that chapter, but I wanted to add Haru and Momiji….and I know how the story's going to end, I just don't know how to get there. So! I hope you liked. Now, please go be a good little person, and review. Thankies.**


	7. Double Date

Hello. Snaps to all of my reviewers! Uh...just to let you know, this is the second-to-last chappie, sorry to disappoint. Now, enough of m stalling, and on with the story!

CHAPTER SEVEN: DOUBLE DATE

"Aww Tohru, do we have to? You know I that damn rat, and I'm not to keen on Ayaki either."

"It'll be fun! I know that you and Yuki have your differences, but there a lot of things that are worse. And Ayaki really is a good person." Tohru squeezed Kyou's hand, while trying to meet his eyes, but failing miserably.

"I dunno Tohru. There's just something about her, the way she looks at you, the way she talks, it's like she's setting s trap that everyone's falling for. Or am I just totally crazy?" Kyou finally looked up, meeting Tohru's gaze with a serious expression she had never seen before.

"No Kyou-kun, not totally crazy, but if you're being so serious, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on Ayaki." Tohru squeezed Kyou's hand again, and smiled.

_Damn. Honda's guy is on to me! And he lives wither her and Yuki, too! Wait a minute. That's it. I wonder what everyone will think when they find out that goody-two-shoes, Miss Tohru Honda, is living under the same roof as the two hottest guys in school. _ Ayaki smirked and walked off the balcony she was standing on, aka, perfect place for eavesdropping.

:D:P:D

Tohru did a little twirl in front of the mirror, making sure she looked perfect for Kyou. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a white off-the-shoulders top, and there were two white ribbons tied in her hair. _I really hope he's impressed. I know Kyou-kun likes me, but it can't hurt to do something extra. And Yuki! I can't imagine him asking Ayaki on a date two weeks ago. Maybe he's really, really hurt. Yuki probably hates me. And he probably hates Kyou more than he did, because of me. If he only likes Ayaki, because he's on the rebound, he'll hurt her too. Oh, what have I done?_

:D:P:D

Kyou opened the door to his closet and frowned. He really didn't have anything to wear on a date. _Hm. Black shirt, black shirt, black shirt, navy blue-no wait that's black too. Shit! Everything I own is black. And I'm sure as hell not gonna wear my uniform. Ahh, screw it. She's never had a problem with black before. But what if Yuki wears something better, and she falls in love with him? _"SHIGURE!"

"Yes, Kyou? I am at your mercy."

"I need your help."

"Oh my god! Am I hearing right? Does precious Kyou-kun actually need help with something?"

"Tohru, Yuki, Ayaki, and I are going on a date, and all I have is black."

"Right this way Kyou!"

:D:P:D

"Oh, hello Tohru, Yuki, Kyou! Where are we going?" Ayaki smiled and stepped outside. Yuki immediately grabbed her hand. Kyou glared at Ayaki, and took Tohru's hand.

"Oh we're going to that new little café uptown." Tohru said, smiling, and picking up her pace.

"Really? I've wanted to go there for ages!" Ayaki squealed, and Tohru grinned again Kyou frowned._ What is up with her? I know that she doesn't like Tohru in the least! _ "Come on Tohru. I want to show you...something...in this store." Kyou led her away, and pulled her into a gift shop.

"What is it Kyou-kun?"

"I really think Ayaki is up to something." Kyou walked around the store, picking up random items, then putting them back down.

"What is she going to do?"

"I don't know, probably something like tell everyone we're going out, the say that you and rat-boy and I live together." Kyou pulled Tohru over to a jewelry counter, held up a choker, and nodded. "Do you like it?" he said, absentmindedly.

"Oh yes, Kyou-kun!"

Kyou smiled and dragged Tohru over to the registers. He paid, and then the walked out of the store, holding hands. Tohru took out the choker, put it around her neck, and struggled to fasten the clasp. Kyou chuckled to himself, and put his hands over hers. "You look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you," she said, just as quietly.

Kyou stood up and grabbed Tohru's hand, pulling her up too, and then went back to find Yuki and Ayaki. "Just keep an eye on _her_," Kyou whispered.

"Oh, Tohru, is that necklace new?" Yuki asked, in his creepy, soft voice.

"Yes! Kyou-kun just got it for me," Tohru said, still smiling.

"It's really nice. Well, let's go!"

:D:P:D

"Is that all, or are there more coming?" A casually dressed waitress asked, looking bored. Kyou stared her down for a minute, and then nodded. "That's it."

The waitress made a face at Kyou and then gestured to the group. "Right this way."

As soon as the waitress left, Tohru and Ayaki started to talk about girly things.

"Ohmigawd, this is soooooo amazing!"

"I know! And aren't the decorations just ADORABLE?"

Kyou and Yuki stared at the walls thoughtfully, trying to figure out just what was so amazing, and then looked at each other.

"So...what would you like to do after we eat...er, Yuki?" Kyou said, resisting the urge to call Yuki "Damn rat." Tohru cast Kyou a quick glance, and then returned to her conversation with Ayaki.

"I don't know_ Kyou,_ what would you like to do?" This time, both Tohru and Ayaki gave them strange looks. "What's going on here?" Ayaki asked, staring at Kyou, then Yuki.

"We're trying to get along, you gotta a problem with that?" Kyou said defensively, glaring at Ayaki. Tohru quickly jumped in. "No! It's wonderful. We should do this more often!"

"Don't count on it," the rat and the cat said in unison.

:D:P:D

Kyou glared at Ayaki and Yuki walking up ahead, and stuck out his tongue, making a face.

"Kyou, stop that! The people that are not Ayaki and Yuki probably think that you are insane!" Tohru scolded, poking Kyou in the ribs.

"You're no fun! You know how much I hate both of them! Can we split up? Please?" Kyou looked up at Tohru with huge innocent eyes, clasping his hands together.

"Okay, okay! Let me go tell Yuki!"

"You're the greatest Tohru!"

"You give me too much credit Kyou-kun." Tohru walked over to Yuki, who had a slight frown on his face, and Ayaki, who looked like she was in heaven.

"Uh, Yuki?"

"Yes, Tohru?" Yuki said coldly.

'Kyou-kun and I are going to go catch a movie. See you at home, okay?"

"Have a good time," Yuki said, his voice even colder. Tohru walked back to Kyou, and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

:D:P:D

"Oh Yuki, isn't that so cute?"

"Yeah Ayaki, sure." Yuki sighed, and glanced in the direction of the movie theater. _This is all that stupid cat's fault. If he hadn't asked Tohru out, I wouldn't be having a terrible time with stupid Ayaki!_

"What's wrong Yuki?" Ayaki cooed.

"Nothing Ayaki. What do you want to do?"

"Um..." Ayaki trailed off, and took a look around. "OOH LOOK! A CARNIVAL! Let's go Yuki!"

Yuki sighed again. "Sure Ayaki."

:D:P:D

"AAAH! Don't eat meek!" Bob the clown shouted as a poodle inched closer to him. Tohru gave an involuntary shudder as the poodle took a chunk out of Bob's leg. Kyou gave her a strange look, and squeezed her hand._ Shigure is the most wonderful cousin a guy could have! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be sitting in a darkened movie theater with the girl I'm in love with. Heh. Who would've guessed? I be that they all thought that she was going to get with Yuki. I've finally beaten him. I could see how mad he got when I held Tohru's hand. And he probably doesn't like Ayaki either. I never thought Yuki would break someone's heart. For once, I'm not the bad guy. Yes, I must remember to thank Shigure. Get him some pocky or something. Shigure loves pocky!_

"Kyou, why are you still sitting? The movie's over!"

"Oh, uh...yeah, sorry. I was reflecting on the movie."

"Oh, that's great! I guess we should go get Yuki and Ayaki."

"They've probably made each other sick by now. We should just go home."

"Kyou!"

"Okay, fine! We'll go look for them!"

:D:P:D

"Yuuuki, what ride do you want to go on next?"

"Er, bumper cars?"

"You're so silly Yuki! We've been on the bumper cars four times already! Let's go on the Tunnel of Love!"

"NO! I mean...no, I'm afraid of boat rides! I'm claustrophobic too." _I can't be hugged by Ayaki, and I don't want to be hugged by Ayaki._

"Aww, come on Yuki! I'm sure I could help you get over your fear," Ayaki said in a very, very suggestive voice.

"Er..."

"Please?"

"YUKI, AYAKI! Get your asses over here! We're supposed to be home in five minutes!" Yuki spotted Kyou, with Tohru in tow, and frowned. _I have to remember to thank him someday. _

"Okay dear cousin, Tohru, lovely Ayaki. We're off!"

END CHAPTER SIX.

How was that? I tried to make it longer, I really did. Sorry about the whole Bob the clown thing. It's sorta an inside joke. I like pocky. Do you like pocky? What's your favorite flavor? Sooo review then, and I'll be very happy. Peace out.


	8. Changes

Hihi peoples! I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of my wonderful story. I know, you're devastated. Well I guess I'll just write another story then. But anyway, one of the reviewers mentioned Kagura. I don't know I didn't put her in when I was writing, either I didn't on purpose, or I just plain forgot. Sorry to all you Kagura fans. And also, sorry to all of the people who've suggested things, you've got really great ideas, but I've had this written for awhile, I've just been lazy, and haven't posted. SORRY! Oh! The disclaimer. I've kinda forgotten. So here it is. I DON'T OWN! I WOULDN'T BE WASTING MY TIME WRITING FANFICTIONS IF I WERE A RICH AND SUCCESSFUL MANGA ARTIST! Sooooo, for your entertainment, the last chapter...

CHAPTER EIGHT: CHANGES

Kyou's eyes popped open, and he yawned a great big yawn. _What time is it?_ He checked his alarm, and it said five a.m. _Now what am I gonna do? Tohru doesn't wake up for and hour, and I don't need to start training for till five thirty. _He glanced around the room, and found an orange notebook on his dresser, with a note sitting on top. It read:

Kyou,

Even though you like to keep you feelings bottled up, I thought that it might help to record them here. Best of luck with Tohru.

As always,

Shigure

_Things keep getting stranger and stranger! Why did Shigure give me a diary? And why is he being nice to me? Well, I best put it to use. Here goes..._

From the Journal of Kyou Sohma

Dear Journal,

Hi. My name is Kyou Sohma. I'm sixteen years old. My hair is orange. My eyes are red. Yes, it's natural. Um, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Tohru. I can't hug her though. Why? My family is curse. Thirteen of us are possessed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. I'm the cat. The outcast. Tohru and I can't hug because whenever a Sohma hugs someone outside the Zodiac, of the opposite sex, we transform into whatever our animal is. It really sucks. I want to hug her, I really do. I love Tohru so much. She's the only one that's ever accepted me. Whenever she's in trouble, it breaks my heart. But enough of that sappy stuff. Uh, I like martial arts, manga, fish, anything milk flavored, and Tohru. Yeah, well, more later. I guess.

Kyou Sohma

Back to Reality

Tohru ran outside, looking for Kyou. She looked everywhere, but didn't see anything. She paused, listening for the sound of something breaking, or Kou shouting, but there was nothing. _That's odd. Kyou's usually training right now. _Tohru went back inside, only to find Kyou sitting at the table, drinking milk. "Kyou, why aren't you training?"

Kyou blushed. "I was writing in my journal."

"I didn't know you had a journal! But it's wonderful Kyou! It really is!"

"Shigure gave it to me."

"Well, I'm proud of you." Tohru beamed, and kissed Kyou's cheek.

Again, Kyou blushed. "Yeah, so what's for breakfast?"

"Leeks."

"LEEKS?!? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I know that Kyou-kun, but you'll never beat Yuki if you don't eat your leeks. They're good for you. They'll make you strong."

"Hmph. You're lucky that I'm in love with you," Kyou said, and then his eyes widened, and he blushed even redder. "WHAT? I told you that I loved you the other night on the roof!"

"You didn't say that you were _in_ love with me."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"Go get Yuki, and tell him breakfast is ready."

"Whatever."

:D:P:D

Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki walked to school like they normally did, taking their normal route, talking about normal things.

"Hey Yuki-kun, did you see that show about gardening I told you about?" Tohru asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful! I learned so much! Thank you for telling me about it."

"You're very welcome. Kyou did you..." Tohru trailed off, realizing that everyone was staring at her, Kyou, and Yuki.

"That Honda girl is such a slut," Ayaki's best friend, Maiya, said.

"I know! She lives with the Prince and Orangey! It's like, a miracle that she's not pregnant by now!" Another random person said.

Tohru's eyes widened with shock, and then filled with tears, and Kyou clenched his fists. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he screamed, clearly disgusted. "IT'S NO WONDER THAT YUKI DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kyou glared at the two girls, and went after Tohru, who was still running.

"Tohru, WAIT!" Tohru turned around to see Kyou, and sat down on a fountain. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous."

Tohru sniffed. "I know, but why? No one except Uo and Hana know that I live with you and Yuki! And what's the big deal about that?"

Kyou wiped a tear from Tohru's cheek and sighed. "Dammit Tohru, they're part of the Yuki fan club, for god's sake! Of course they're gonna be jealous that someone that doesn't even like Yuki lives with him!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I can't go back now!"

"Tohru, are you alright?" Yuki was running towards her, looking angry.

"I'm fine now Yuki. Thanks."

"I'm so sorry! This is all our fault."

"No Yuki, it's not your fault."

"But-

Yuki was cut off as Uo and Hana came rushing over. "TOHRU! What happened? We saw some fan club girls laughing, you running away, and then Kyou and Yuki running after you," Uo said, looking worried. Kyou looked at her, and then explained the whole story. "THOSE BITCHES! LET ME GO GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

"Yes, let me shock them," Hana put in.

"No, let's just go home."

:D:P:D

Yuki took one careful look at his garden. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring. We'll probably get in trouble for cutting class, and the Fan Club will probably- _Yuki cut himself off as he walked into a door.

"Stupid rat," Kyou commented, looking up from the manga he was reading.

Yuki ignored this, and turned to face his romantic rival. "Where's Tohru?"

"Sleeping. She looked worn out, so I told her that I would cook."

"Thanks," Yuki said, his voice no more than a whisper. Kyou looked up, clearly in shock.

"You're welcome?"

Yuki thought it sounded strange, coming from Kyou, and told him so. He trudged up the stairs, towards his room, when he heard a noise coming from Tohru's room.

"Mom..."

She was on her bed, sleeping peacefully. In her arms was a stuffed cat, and all of the other animals of the Zodiac lay around her, waiting for their turn. All except, Yuki noticed, the rat. That was when Yuki Sohma knew that he was in for some changes.

END: CHAPTER EIGHT  
END: TYPICAL

**Okay, how was that? Sorry that that was soooo short...and a last chpater too. SORRY! Well...please review...and thanks for reading! Peace out!**


End file.
